XANA's True Form
by Kierrakins
Summary: The supercomputer had been shut down and the lyoko gang was just getting use to the fact. But when a freak accident causes the computer to rebute, Lyoko is back online and the mystery of XANA's true form is solved.
1. what happens next

_**This is really Kierrakins' first fanfiction so go easy on her. She and her friends were really upset that Lyoko just stopped and most of them were completely furious that Ulrich and Yumi...well, why don't you just read the story and tell Kierrakins what you think. :)**_

_What happens next..._

The computer was shut down the day before. They would slowly sink back into the normal routine of a XANA free life, but as of now, the group was going through denial.

From afar, they seemed to look fine. Odd was stuffing his face with breakfast, Jeremie was carrying on a boring conversation of endless chatter while Aelita pretended to listen and Yumi and Ulrich were in their own little world.

But if you stepped in closer, you could feel the atmosphere change and the almost regretful feeling tugged at your heart.

Jeremie suddenly fell silent when he realized that no one was listening. "Come on guys!" he kept his voice in a soft pitch, "It won't be so bad." Jeremie smiled. "Maybe now we won't have to wonder where we're going to find the time to study for our next test. And there won't be anymore skipping classes. Hey! Maybe we won't get in trouble with the teachers so often!"

"Yeah, those are really nice thoughts." Ulrich mumbled sarcastically.

"What if I actually enjoyed skipping classes and getting in trouble?" Odd replied, grabbing a salt shaker.

"Only you could find enjoyment in detention with Jim." Yumi laughed trying to brighten the mood.

"Well, I think in our quality detention time, Jim and I were starting to bond." Odd finished off his plate full of eggs.

"Bonding with Jim? And I thought fighting XANA was bad." Ulrich joked.

This whole time, Aelita sat silently, not paying the least bit of attention to the friends around her. Losing a father can do that to you.

"Did someone press your mute button, Princess, because I haven't heard a word from you all morning." Odd leaned over the table and pressed on Aelita's nose. "You may now speak!" he snapped his fingers.

Aelita stood up and almost knocked her chair over. She turned and walked, almost like a zombie, out of the cafeteria.

"What I do?" Odd shrugged.


	2. Chapter 1

In a power plant two miles away................

"Everything is shutting down! We need to give it more power!" A man in a dirty trench coat pulled on a lever.

"If we give it too much power, the generator will explode!" another dirty guy yelled crazily, trying to shove the other one off the main generator.

"You don't know what you're talking about! If we lose these generators, half of the town will be without electricity!"

"And if they explode, we'll lose half the town!"

The man that was trying to keep the generators running picked up a pole and slammed it against the back of the other guy's head. He dragged the limp body out of the control room and locked the door.

~~~~In the library~~~~

"What are we suppose to do with our free time?" Odd crumpled up a piece of paper and flicked it across the table.

"You could study for your history test like a normal person." Ulrich flicked the paper back and picked up his history book to use as a shield.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd whispered as he threw it at Yumi.

"Grow up Odd! That was the wimpiest throw ever. I bet you couldn't even hit Jim!" She pointed at the sleeping teacher sitting at his desk and tossed the paper wad back at Odd.

"Watch me." Odd's ego flared. "He winds up for the pitch..." he nailed Jim right in the nose.

"Reporting for duty, Sir!" Jim jumped up and saluted. "The toilets will not be clogged on my watch!" Jim yelled.

Odd turned around, "Ha!" he yelled in Yumi's face.

"You're such a loser." Ulrich mumbled.

Jim looked over at the group. "DellaRobbia!" he waddled over and waved the paper ball in his face. "Detention! Two hours!" he smashed the paper wad against the table.

"How do you know it was Odd?" Yumi asked, standing up and getting in Jim's face.

"Fine, you all can serve detention." He went back to his desk.

"Just like old times." Jeremie growled and picked his book back up that he was reading from.

~~~Back at the power plant~~~

The man that had been knocked out slowly arose from the floor. He pulled himself up and started banging on the closed door. "You're a mad man! A crazy lunatic!" he tried to scream. "Think about your family, who you're putting in danger!"

"I'm just doing my job!" the other guy yelled and ignored the continuous banging on the door.

The man locked out leaned against the door and pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, this is the power plant officer. Evacuate the city. It may just be a precaution, but safety is important." He tried to sound calm as he talked on the phone.

~~~~Detention~~~~

"Usually at about this time, XANA makes an attack." Jeremie was leaning back in his chair and flipping boringly through a book.

"Keep it quiet!" Jim yelled.

As they sat there near the window, they heard a loud siren go off out side.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked when Jim ran to the window. People were running around and screaming out there like their lives were in danger.

Jim cleared his throat, "Okay, detention is temporarily postponed."

"Wow!" Odd whispered to Aelita, "I didn't know that Jim could use such big words. His name is even short."

"It's the same length as yours." she replied without even a hint of a mocking tone.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Jeremie asked but just then the principal burst into the library "We're evacuating the school. The power plant is about to explode. Get these kids out of here!"

Jeremie gasped and pulled out his lap top. He flipped it open and was about to search for an activated tower.

"It's not XANA." Aelita whispered and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Right..." Jeremie stood up and followed everyone else out of the library.

As they were pushed into a crowd of panicking students that were trying to pack on to a bus, Odd yelled out to the others, "Save me a seat! I have to go get Kiwi!"

"Remember Odd! This is no time to be slow! Get him and get back here as quick as possible!" Ulrich hollered over the other yelling kids.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Odd spun around and zoomed in the other direction toward his dorm. He dodged a few terrified students and ran from a bunch of worried teachers as he dove into his room and found Kiwi all curled up on his bed. "Come on boy. We're going on a bus ride." he stuffed the dog in his backpack. "Don't worry; you won't be in there very long." He carefully put his bag over his shoulders and ran out of the building back towards the bus.

More buses filed onto the campus and kids and teachers alike were packed onto them to be transported as far out of town as possible.

"It feels weird to be like everyone else when a tragedy happens. You really don't have any idea about what's going on." Yumi sat beside Ulrich and behind Aelita and Jeremie.

Odd, who had just sat down on the bus, was sitting behind Ulrich and Yumi. He stuck his head over the seat to join in the conversation. "Well, does anyone actually know what happens when a power plant explodes?" he asked.

Jeremie cleared his throat, "The radiation from the blast will get dispersed throughout the city and most living things will perish. Not to mention, that most likely there will be fast spreading fires."

"That's depressing." Ulrich blinked and stared out the window of the bus, "XANA's gone but he's still getting what he wants."

By the time most of the city had been deserted, you could hear strange noises coming from the power plant. The only one left in about a ten mile radius of the plant was the man that had locked himself in the generator room. "He was wrong!" he yelled, "I have kept them all running and nothing bad has happened! I should get a raise for this." The man pushed up another lever. (Big mistake)

BAM! (The generator blew up.)

Just as Jeremie had predicted the radiation swam through the city. The power plant caught on fire and burned to the ground.

We follow the radiation as it floods through the forest in a split second after the blast. And where do you think it's heading? Nowhere else but the factory.

The radiation blast, like a wave of heat, splashed through the entrance and through the elevator shaft. It seeped through cracks and made it into the room that held the supercomputer. In a matter of seconds, the computer was engulfed with radiation and other junk. Electricity began to shoot through the air and giant black clouds started to form. They weren't just normal smoke clouds either. They were taking shapes. The shapes of XANA's monsters!

First the blocks and the kankerlauts all the way to the creepers and the..... skipazoa! But the biggest cloud of them all began to break through the walls as it formed.

Back on the bus...

Yumi and Ulrich sat quietly on the extremely cramped bus. "How long do you think we'll have to stay in here." Ulrich growled.

Yumi yawned and leaned on Ulrich's shoulder. The sun was beginning to set.

"Yumi," Ulrich gazed out the window, "You should really see the sun set. It's almost as beautiful as you." he whispered.

"Hmm..." Yumi was drifting off to sleep.

Ulrich blushed when he looked down at her. "Yumi...I really--" he was cut off by the speakers on the bus.

_"We are now aloud to re-enter our school campus. Please go directly to your rooms and wait for a teacher to come around and make sure you are all present."_

Yumi sat up and looked out the window. As they pulled up to the school she yelled, "Jeremie! Krabs!"

"And mantas!" Odd squeaked.


	3. Chapter 2

"This is crazy!" Ulrich yelled when they ran for cover. "I thought that we were done with the XANA problem."

"Stay calm!" they heard Jim yell, "Stay with the group and don't go near the monsters."

"The computer's still off." Jeremie huffed and tried to keep up with the rest of his friends, "I checked while we were still on the bus."

"So if the super computer is still off, how do we stop this?" Aelita cried, "There's no activated tower."

"I guess we'll just have to fight these monsters!" Odd said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Yumi asked, "We don't really have our weapons."

Odd stopped running. "I have an idea." he smiled.

"What are you, crazy?" Odd had taken Ulrich with him to accomplish his 'idea'. Ulrich wasn't sure that his idea was a good one.

"Well, isn't Jim always talking about his good old day? There's got to be something in here that we can use as a weapon." Odd sat down on the floor in front of Jim's bedroom door.

"Well actually, Jim is always saying, 'I'd rather not talk about it.' so he was probably just some lame janitor that had a big imagination." Ulrich watched Odd open up his back pack and let Kiwi out. He started rumedging through his bag and pulled out a small box.

"Heroki gave me a lock picking kit as a present for the last time I helped him with Millie." Odd started messing with the lock on the door.

"Yeah, cupid Odd hits her with his laser arrows of love." Ulrich laughed.

"Laugh all you want." Odd said when he pushed open Jim's door. They cautiously stepped into the dark room. (Scary music plays)

"Oh wow..." Ulrich stared in amazement when Odd turned on the light. "That's not really what I expected."

There was a disco ball hanging over his bed and on the bed were tons of stuffed animals. The walls were covered in pictures of dancing kittens and puppies.

"This is embarrassing." Odd glanced around the room. He picked up a bear off of Jim's bed.

"Unless XANA's monsters have a fear of fuzzy-wuzzy teddy bears, I don't think there is anything in here that will help." Ulrich started to back out of the room.

Kiwi ran in and started to sniff around crazily.

"What is it boy?" Odd got down on his hands and knees and followed him around the room. Kiwi sniffed the wall and lifted his leg. "No Kiwi! Bad dog!" Odd yelled.

Ulrich couldn't keep from laughing.

Odd banged his head against the wall with frustration. "Whoa!" he jumped up off the floor. The wall that Kiwi had marked gave way and a secret compartment was revealed. "Jackpot!"

Ulrich, Odd, and Kiwi came running to the place they had left the others. In their arms they carried a bow and arrows, a sword, a giant shurikan, and a hand gun.

Yumi stared at that as if to ask where it all came from.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ulrich said before Odd could explain. He handed Yumi the shurikan and Aelita the gun. "Be careful, this is for real this time." he said and pulled the sword out of its sheath.

"What am I suppose to do?" Jeremie held up his lap top, "I'm not much help any more."

Odd looked at him and then at the krab that was coming closer to their hideout. "Just stay hidden and don't get crushed."

Odd and Ulrich ran out into the open. "Come and get us you overgrown dirt clods!" Odd yelled and stuck an arrow in his bow. Ulrich climbed a tree and jumped down onto the back of a Krab. "Hiyaa!" he stabbed his sword into the XANA symbol.

Yumi took a deep breath, "What I wouldn't give for a normal life." She tossed her shurikan at a block. It hit right on target and the block exploded. "Hmm." Yumi walked over to pick up her weapon.

"Watch out Yumi!" Aelita yelled and shot her gun at a hornet flying towards her. It fell to the ground but was only stunned for a few seconds.

"Laser Arrow!" an arrow pierced the hornet before it could get back into the air. "Sorry I had to kill you before I got to know you. I'm sure you were a nice bug." Odd pulled out another arrow.

Ulrich jumped off the krab he had stabbed as it fell to the ground. "How are we doing?" he asked.

"Well, we're all still alive." Yumi nodded to Aelita.

They all heard a scream coming from the right. "I'm being summoned." Odd sprinted off in that direction. A manta was hovering over a group of girls that had strayed from the group of teachers and other kids. Odd looked around. He spotted a ladder on the side of a building and was up to the top of it before the girls could scream again. He jumped off and landed on top of the manta.

"Whhooaa!" he yelled and tried to keep from falling off. "I would be awesome at surfing." he strung his bow and shot three arrows into it at the same time. He landed on the ground in front of the huddle of girls. He didn't even stay there long enough for them to say 'thanks'. In a matter of seconds he was off to fight another one of XANA's monsters.

The rest of the gang was all working hard too. Jeremie sat at a distance watching the fighting take place. "I feel so worthless!" he mumbled and clenched his fists. Kiwi, who was sitting beside him, licked his arm and curled up into a ball to sleep. "There's got to be something I can do." he whispered and jumped up and ran out into the open.

Ulrich and Odd were busy fighting when all of a sudden the ground beneath them began to shake. The Kalosis emerged from a distance and was plowing down trees.

More screams were heard.

"Ulrich, Odd!" Yumi yelled, "It's coming!"

Ulrich bit his tongue to keep from yelling out curse words. "This is really turning out to be a very bad day."

"Let's go give him a welcoming party." Odd strung his bow and charged off to meet the giant.

"Not my first thought, but we might as well.." Ulrich ran after him. When he caught up to him he nodded up at the Kalosis. "You take that target; I'll get the other one."

"Aye-aye captain!" Odd swung his bow around his shoulder and latched onto the moving leg of the monster. "Piece...of...ca-a-a-ke" he yelled when the leg hit the ground.

Ulrich looked around for something to help him get higher up onto the Kalosis. He smiled and whistled. "Here stupid Manta! I'm over here!" Ulrich waved his arms in the air, trying to get the manta's attention. When it flew down at him, he ducked and grabbed onto the back of the ray and flung himself on top of it. "Okay," Ulrich held on tight while he was lying on his stomach. "It's just like a skateboard." He took a deep breath and tried to stand up. "A LIVE skateboard!" It started flying in circles trying to shake him off. Ulrich almost lost his balance and then went back to his stomach position. "William made this look so easy."

"Having trouble?" Odd was already up the leg of the Kalosis and was still climbing.

"No, not at all."

"Just pretend that it's my overboard." Odd yelled, trying to make it easier on him.

"Incase you didn't notice, I never liked your overboard." Ulrich tried to stand up again, and this time succeeded.

"You might want to hurry if we're going to stop this thing before it does some real damage." Odd kept climbing.

The Kalosis was now in stepping distance of the group of students and teachers. It could squish them all like a bunch of ants with just one step, but it didn't. Its main purpose was to be a distraction.


	4. Chapter 3

Yumi was still fighting the blocks and kankerlauts. Even with the giant standing over her, she wasn't going to give up. "Heeeyaaah!" she threw her shurikan at another block.

"Watch out Yumi!" Someone brushed past her. She heard a loud crash before she could turn around. Yumi quickly spun around and saw two hornets on the ground. They exploded into smoke. She stood face-to-face with a guy holding a broken tree branch. "William!" she exclaimed.

"You know, you should really watch your back." he smirked.

"Why should I when you can do that job for me?" Yumi walked over to the spot where she had killed a block and picked up her shurikan.

"Only if you watch mine."

In all this commotion, Aelita had been forgotten about. Jeremie was standing frozen out in the open, trying to find someway to help. He hadn't seen Aelita for a while and he was getting worried. Kiwi got up from his nap and walked up to him. "Can you find her?" Jeremie asked him. Kiwi whimpered and hung his head.

"There!" Jeremie yelled, "The skipizoa! It has Aelita!"

Aelita was surrounded by the skipizoa's tentacles and couldn't move. "I thought this was over." she managed to whisper.

Ulrich had finally gotten the hang of the manta and had gotten as close to his target as he could. Odd was almost to his so he tried to wait a few extra moments. He looked down, hoping to find Yumi. He saw her and William fighting Xana's monsters back to back. It was hard for him to fight off his jealousy. "I wish I was down there with her." he mumbled. At that moment, something hit William. He wasn't quite sure if it had been a hornet or a manta. Whatever it was, it had hit him so hard that he flew about thirty feet and smashed into a wall. (Must have been a ray.) Within seconds, Yumi realized what had happened and dropped her guard for just a moment. (BAM!) A crawler shot her in the back.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed and watched her fall to the ground.

"Ulrich! Now!" Odd yelled and strung about five arrows in his bow.

Ulrich jumped off the mantaray and stabbed his sword into the target on Kalosis.

The giant froze and started to fall over. It fell right into the power lines and electricity shot out everywhere. Before it hit the ground, Kalosis vanished in a giant puff of smoke.

Ulrich flew threw the air but managed to land on his hands and flip forward onto his feet.

"And he sticks the landing!" Odd joked when Ulrich's sword flew out of the sky and stuck into the ground beside him. Odd was sitting on the ground surrounded by a whole bunch of his arrows. "I think we earned a nice long rest." he fell back and stared at the smoky sky.

Ulrich was about to do the same, but then he remembered, "Yumi!" He ran. Faster then he could ever remember running before. Yumi was still lying in the same spot that he had seen her fall to. He skidded to a halt on his knees beside her. Yumi..." he grabbed her hands. "Wake up. It's almost over." he shook her lightly. "Odd and I beat the Kalosis." Tears began to stream down his face. "Please Yumi!" Ulrich pulled her closer and placed her head in his lap. His tears hit her face as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You can't give up now." Ulrich cried.

"Hmmm..." she started to stir and her eyes slowly opened. "Ulrich?" Yumi whispered.

Ulrich hastily tried to wipe off his face with his sleeve.

"Where's the....Kalosis?" she tried to sit up but flinched.

"He's gone." Ulrich managed to choke out.

Yumi smiled up at him. "You and Odd did it."

Ulrich helped her stand up. She couldn't stand by herself so she leaned into him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Ulrich whispered. His heart was still beating super fast and Yumi was so close to him, she could feel it.

"I won't plan on it." Yumi leaned in closer to kiss him. But as always, something had to interrupt them. Odd and Jeremie were running to them almost as fast as Ulrich had run to Yumi.

"It's not over yet." Odd yelled.

"The skipizoa had Aelita and now she's headed to the factory!" Jeremie huffed and puffed when he finally got to stop running. "I think she's going to turn the super computer back on." Kiwi walked up to them, dragging Aelita's shoe. Jeremie bent down and took it out of his mouth. "This is bad." he wiped sweat off his forehead.

Yumi stopped leaning on Ulrich and managed to stand up by herself. "You go with them." she said to Ulrich, "I won't be able to keep up."

"But--" Ulrich touched her shoulder.

"I'll stay with Jim and the rest of the teachers and try to help William finish off Xana's monsters." She looked over to where William was emerging from a pile of rubble. "Go stop Aelita." she smiled.

Odd and Jeremie took off running and Ulrich began to trail after them. But after a moment of running he turned back to Yumi and kissed her on the cheek. He whirled back around and raced after Jeremie and Odd toward the factory. "You better be here when I get back." he thought. He caught up to them easily and yelled, "So does this mean that Xana really isn't gone?"

"It appears so." Jeremie was still holding Aelita's shoe. When they made it to the manhole, Jeremie flipped out his laptop. "Oh no! We're too late! Everything is already back up and running!"

Odd and Ulrich pushed back the hole cover and climbed down. "Come one Einstein!" Odd yelled.

Jeremie stuffed his computer in his bag along with Aelita's shoe. "We need to hurry. There's no telling what Xana has planned for Aelita next."

Odd and Ulrich jumped on their skateboards and Jeremie grabbed his scooter.

"I think that's the last one." William sighed and tossed down his broken tree branch. "I've never been so exhausted in my life." he sat down on the ground.

"You're telling me." Yumi stared out at the trees. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"You know what I think." William rolled onto his back, "If this Franz guy's codes couldn't destroy Xana, that must mean he's indestructible. We'll never get rid of him."

"Yeah," Yumi hugged her knees, "And now that Hopper is really gone for good, we won't be getting any more help from him." She stood up and wiped off her pants. "I'm going to help." she pulled out her cell phone but the service was out.

"Well, then I'm coming too. Even if you guys act like you don't want me, I know you need me." William nodded.

"Right. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

Jeremie ran up to the computer. "Wow, she was fast." he started typing on the keyboard. "Get to the scanners. Aelita is in the ice sector and I don't know what Xana is planning."

"You got it." Ulrich pressed the button on the elevator.

"You can count on us to bring the lady in distress back safe and unharmed." Odd said as the doors closed.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization."

Ulrich and Odd landed in the ice sector. "Boy does it feel good to be on Lyoko again!" Ulrich pulled out his swords.

"Um...Jeremie? Where is she?" Odd turned around in circles.

"She was right..." there was silence.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich joined Odd in turning in circles. "You still there, Jeremie?"

"Guys! There's um, well...a thing coming your way." Jeremie announced.

"Could you be more specific?" Odd kept spinning.

Ulrich stopped and grabbed Odd by the arm. "I think I see the 'thing'."

"Could you describe it for me? I can't see it. All I see is the area it's in." Jeremie kept typing on the keyboard, trying to figure out what the new visitor was.

"Um, it looks like a floating cloud with a creepy mask." Ulrich jumped backwards, "And it keeps disappearing and reappearing closer and closer to us!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shot at the cloud. "It went right threw it!"

"Do you see Aelita?" Jeremie yelled, obviously very worried.

"No, I can't--" Odd started turning in his stupid circles again, "Einstein! The freaky cloud thing went right passed us!"

"It must be going to Aelita!" Ulrich cried, "Super sprint!" he zoomed past the giant cloud thing.

"Here's your ride, Odd." The overboard appeared beside him.

"Thanks Einstein, I'll be sure to put you in my will." Odd hopped onto his board "Yaahoo!" He rode up an ice ramp and flew right over the evil blob.

"We got her, Jeremie!" Ulrich stopped by the edge to the digital sea. He looked down at the sea and shivered.

Odd circled around Aelita, waiting for her to move. He jumped off his overboard and kneeled down beside her. "Aelita, come on. This isn't a time for a nap!" Odd pulled her arm around his neck and got back on his board.

"Hmm...what happened?" Aelita stared around her. "How did I get on Lyoko? Who turned the super computer back on?"

"You did, Princess." Odd laughed.

"Okay, let's talk about it later." Ulrich stuck his swords out in front of him. "We still have some company, remember?"

"Aelita glanced at the approaching cloud and gasped, "XANA!"

The cloud formed into a human shape. It had long flowing hair but the face was replaced by the weird mask.

"Jeremie?" Odd pulled back on the overboard and almost went off the cliff. "Any suggestions?"

Xana lunged forward and surrounded the overboard. Odd and Aelita screamed as the board disappeared and they both hit the ground.

"It's over." Xana said in a scratchy woman voice.

"That was unexpected." Odd laughed at the strange voice. "The coward finally decided to show himself."

"Herself." Aelita whispered.

"I thought we got rid of him...I mean, her." Ulrich stared confused at the cloud formation.

Xana rushed forward and knocked everyone off into the digital sea. Aelita swished her hand over the star on her wrist and flew up into the sky. Xana shot a sheet of smoke at Aelita and she fell to her doom. She scrambled for the side and barely grabbed onto a chunk of ice. Without any hope left, Aelita managed to say, "You will never win, Xana!"

"Aelita." the scratchy voiced smoke cloud floated up to her, "I am you mother."

Aelita stared at the figure. "but my m..." Xana shoved her over the edge.

"NO!!!" Jeremie cried and beat his fists on the keyboard.

At that moment, Yumi and William came down the elevator. "What's the word, Jeremie?" William was the first to speak.

Jeremie stared at them in horror. "They're gone." he mumbled, "I couldn't do anything. I give up. Display the white flag." He slumped in his chair and set down the head piece.

"Lyoko warriors don't give up!" William yelled.

Yumi stood there a moment, trying to understand what Jeremie had just said. "What do you mean they're gone?" she screamed and grabbed his by the shoulders. "All of them?! Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita?!"

"Xana...the sea...push...f-fall." Jeremie lowered his head. "All our hard work, and for what?"

"Xana's gone way too far this time!" William yelled, "Send me to Lyoko. I'm going to give that creep a piece of my mind--"

Jeremie stared at the computer screen.

"Hey, are you listening?" William walked up behind him. Yumi stood beside him. The computer screen was going wild. "What's happening?" she asked.

Jeremie pushed his glasses up onto his nose and his mouth dropped open. "It's Hopper!"


	6. Chapter 5

On Lyoko, Xana had thought she had won. But what she didn't know was, Francis Hopper was still alive. Hopper shot out of the digital sea and the bubble spun in crazy circles. (I like circles =) Xana backed up and screeched. "Mother!" Aelita's voice came from inside the bubble. "Please come back. I need you. We need you!"

Xana flew at them and surrounded the bubble. There was a bright light and Xana's screech faded. When the light disappeared, Aelita and her dad were stranding side by side. And an unidentifiable woman was lying on the ground.

"Where's Ulrich and Odd?" Yumi exclaimed.

Jeremie was all smiles now. "Check the scanners." he said and spun around in his char.

"See, we don't give up!" William laughed, "Burn that white flag!"

Yumi ran into the elevator and pushed the button. "Go faster!" she mumbled.

When the doors opened she ran into Ulrich. "Ulrich!" she squeezed his until he blushed, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't plan on it." Ulrich kissed her right on the lips before they could be interrupted again. And they stood like that for a while.

"Okay..." Odd stepped past them and into the elevator, "I think I'll leave you two love birds alone. Tweet Dreams!"

**Later in the computer room.........**

"So, explain that again..." Odd stared blankly at Hopper.

"You have to put it in Odd language." Ulrich said.

Mrs. Hopper cleared her throat. "I was taken by men who had found out about my husbands work on Lyoko. They were angry that he wouldn't share his technology with them and they were going to do anything to get their hands on it. But when they wanted to test out the machine or the scanners, they put me in them and sent me to Lyoko." Mrs. Hopper paused. "I guess you could say it was their way of getting back at him. But since I was so angry and didn't want to be there, the computer sensed it and turned me evil. Just like it took your inerself and made who you are on Lyoko, it did to me. Aelita and Francis didn't know that I was there but after I was put on Lyoko, somehow the men that had taken me were killed. When Francis found out he and Aelita went into hiding on Lyoko also."

Aelita hugged her. "And all this time we thought you were dead."

"I don't know why I couldn't figure it out." Hopper sat in thought.

"Oh! Aelita!" Jeremie reached into his bag and pulled out her shoe. Odd elbowed him and nodded his head. Jeremie blushed as he held it out to her, "Your-glass...slipper m-m-adamn." He put it on her foot.

"Thank you Jeremie." Aelita kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw Man!" Odd crossed his arms, "And I'm left out of this happy ending again!"

"It's okay, Odd." William laughed, "We can be loners together." Kiwi jumped into his lap. "Or...you could be a loner...alone."

"Betrayed by man's best friend." Odd joked, "Typical!"

Everyone laughed.

"Umm...sir." Jeremie looked at Franz Hopper. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I would be delighted." Franz tapped on the keyboard. "Return to the past, Now."


End file.
